


Litros de alcohol

by matl3s



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matl3s/pseuds/matl3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca llega a casa y se encuentra a sus amigas, novia (kommissar) y su amigo borrachos en la cocina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Litros de alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect o Pitch Perfect 2 no me pertenecen.
> 
> Prompt: Imagina que llegas a casa y tu pareja y tu mejor amiga/o están desnudándose en medio de la cocina (prompt sacado de una web de ideas para escribir).
> 
> Sé que el fandom considera que Luisa es el nombre de Kommissar (también he leído Mina, Anja o Holle), todos esos nombres son muy bonitos y le pegan, pero en cuanto la vi encajó a la perfección en uno de mis personajes originales que uso en mis historias y novela (en progreso) de ciencia ficción, por lo que usaré el nombre de Erika al menos en este fic.

-¿Erika?

La situación era surrealista, allí, en medio de la cocina, estaban sus mejores amigas, su novia y su mejor amigo prácticamente desnudos y riéndose como posesos.

-Ratoncito,-dijo Pieter poniéndose en pie al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja y le miraba de arriba abajo. –te sobra ropa.

-Tío, ¿estáis borrachos? –Beca seguía sin poder creer lo que veía: dos botellas de Jack Daniels tiradas debajo de la mesa, una vacía y la otra aun goteando las últimas gotas, trozos de pizza y servilletas arrugadas poblaban la encimera, un mejunje goteaba sobre los fuegos y ninguna de las personas sentadas en el suelo parecía avergonzarse del estado en el que estaba la cocina de su casa, ni siquiera su propia novia; cualquiera diría que la mujer que reía como una colegiala era la estricta sargento de hierro Kommissar.

-¡Amy, ese pelo que estás tocando es el de mi novia!-gritó Beca mientras recogió todas las camisetas que pudo encontrar.

-¿En qué os bañáis los alemanotes sexys? ¿Sangre de unicornio? Es taaaaann suave-e ignorando a Beca, y a la camiseta que apareció de golpe en su cara, Amy siguió acariciando el pelo de Erika mientras ésta reía tontamente totalmente fuera de carácter. –Tú y yo seríamos la pareja más explosiva del mundo: la tía más buenorra de Australia y lo mejor de Alemania. Piénsalo; ¡vamos a tener el mundo a nuestros pies!

* * *

-Ratoncito, ¿estás dormida?-murmuró horas después Erika al tiempo que se pegaba a la espalda de su novia.

Habían pasado horas, Beca había intentado por todos los medios lograr entender los motivos para esa strip-fiesta de su cocina, pero después de Amy intentará bajarle los pantalones, con ayuda de Chloe, la productora y DJ decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir y esperar a que la mañana siguiente llegara y alguno de sus amigos fuera capaz de decirle qué narices había pasado, si es que alguno conseguía superar la resaca y se levantaba.

Pero allí estaba Erika; pegada a su espalda con las puntas de su rubio cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca al tiempo que un musculoso brazo pegaba sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Koms?-murmuró la morena somnolienta. –No he estado ni dos días fuera, esto no es para nada propio de ti.

Apenas llevaban dos años viviendo juntas y ya habían superado muchos baches en el camino: Erika y DMS estaban continuamente ensayando y se pasaban de gira fuera de USA mínimo 3 meses al año, y Beca por su parte no hacía más que meter horas y más horas en el pequeño estudio musical que había formado recientemente.

Pero nada de eso importaba al final del día, o de la semana si no conseguían coordinar sus horarios entre semana, se sentaban y charlaban después de ver una película, hacer deporte juntas, o de una sesión de sexo tranquilo y romántico.

Era una de las pocas reglas que habían establecido nada más comenzar a salir: ambas tenían problemas de comunicación y era la única forma de no terminar discutiendo continuamente. Por un lado Erika solía tender a dar órdenes de lo metida que acababa en el papel de líder y Beca era como un gusano de seda que se envolvía en sus propios sentimientos y frustraciones hasta explotar y soltarlo todo de golpe.

-No estabas-murmuró la rubia al tiempo que dejaba un beso en la nuca de su pareja.-Y ayer después de ensayar me traje a Pieter a casa para que me hiciera compañía. Y Pieter llamó a Amy

-Ya, y Amy al resto de las Bellas, vale, lo puedo imaginar-contestó cortándole Beca al tiempo que se giraba entre los brazos de su novia.

-¡Aca-tíratela!-y con ese grito de Amy seguido de risas descontroladas y varios gritos de ¡Kommisar, ja! el momento semi romántico terminó.

-La siguiente vez que me eches de menos, o yo te eche de menos es mejor que tengamos sexo por Skype, ¿vale?, al menos no tendremos que limpiar el desastre que dejen estos-musitó Beca sobre los labios de la rubia.

-¡Ja, ratoncito salvaje!


End file.
